


Your Love Is a Razor Blade Kiss

by BringMeTheFuentes (zistysfosgerald), UnforeseenUndeniable



Category: Bandom, Motionless in White (Band), Pierce the Veil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Drama, Fighting Vampires, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/BringMeTheFuentes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnforeseenUndeniable/pseuds/UnforeseenUndeniable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think too much. You think too much. This isn't a thinking thing. This is about you, me, and whatever is left in your chest."</p><p>"I love you but right now, you're fifty shades of fucked up."</p><p>Jesse and Giosia, or Jess and Joni, were both raised in foster families due to pasts with jagged edges. In their adult lives, the two fertiles resort to crime to survive when they came across the local fairgrounds. The Vans Warped Tour was taking place there and the two vampires saw it as a golden opportunity for thievery. That's where all the shit hit the fan as the two doms they disturb with their antics find themselves intrigued by the little Italian-bred fertiles.</p><p>Ricky was just trying to find his phone when he ended up chasing Jess through a not-so-mystical land of tour buses. Mike did not expect to catch a thief when he returned to his band's bus, but damn was he glad he did.</p><p>Title Credit: HIM - Razorblade Kiss<br/>-Smut<br/>-Expletive Language<br/>-Abuse<br/>-Dom/Fertile Action<br/>-BDSM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flashbacks {Joni}

I woke up from the sound of my alarm going off, and it was the last day of eleventh grade. I'm almost a senior! I'm so glad I'm almost out of this Hell hole. I only have year left, and as soon as I'm done, I'm getting away from my mother, and Phil. Phil is my mom's new husband, and he's not very nice to me, at all. He likes my brother Giovanni, only because he's straight.

My thoughts were interrupted by heavy pounding on my door that made me jump. "Open up faggot!" Phil yelled as he continued to pound on my door. Shit, shit, shit! I said as I shot up.

"One second, God!" I yelled back, and as soon soon as I said that, I covered my mouth. I'm so fucking dead!

"You better open this fucking door! I mean it bitch! Open, or you're going to have more problems than ever before!" Phil threatened, as I slowly made my way to the door. He's going to fucking kill me! I said to myself as I slowly opened the door.

"Please do-" I was saying before he punched me in the face. I instantly fell to the ground, and all I could do was try and stay in a ball. It's not like I could hit back, he was a thousand times tougher than me.

"How about I'm going to teach you some respect fag!" he said, and I whimpered. Please, just please get this over with! I prayed out loud, and Phil laughed. He was enjoying this, and I was helpless.

"Aw, you think prayer is going to help? Maybe if you weren't so gay maybe it would help, but nope." He laughed as he kicked me in the stomach. When was this going to be over? I thought to myself, as I tried standing up.

"You really should keep your fucking mouth shut Joni. It wouldn't have to be like this. But now, I'm going to beat you so fucking bad, I'm going to have to call an ambulance. You know that? But you're going to tell them a group of guys did this to you. Got freak?" That was the last straw, and when I said what I said next, was basically my death wish.

"You know what fuck you!" I screamed as I tried to get away, but he kicked me in the face. I heard the god awful crack of my top four teeth, and my four bottom teeth. Great, why the fuck do I have to open my mouth. I said to myself as he stomped on my back.

"Wha- Oh my god! What the fuck are you doing to my brother!? Get the fuck off of him asshole!" Thank you Giovanni! Thank you! I screamed, and I felt like I was going to die.

The next thing I know, I can hear sirens, and I'm barely able to see.

"You're going to be okay Joni!" I hear my brother say before I can feel someone putting something sturdy around my neck.

"Am I- am I going to die?" I asked, and I'm not sure why I asked that, it just, it just came out. With that, I passed out faster than anyone could snap their fingers.

The next thing I know is I'm waking up on a hospital bed. It was actually really comfortable, but when I open my eyes, I see cops, doctors, a strange man, my brother who's in tears, and my mom, who seems to be so out of it.

"He woke up! Doctor! He woke up!" My brother jumps for joy, and my mother finally shockingly starts to cry, or haven't seen her cry like that in forever. It's upsetting, and that's when I saw him. Phil was standing there, looking "upset" when my mom and brother knew exactly what his deal was. I can't believe my fucking mother had the nerve to keep him around, and take his side over her own son's side. I hope she rots on Hell for this, and I mean it too. I hope she does.

I tried to start spilling my beans to the cops, but I had a tube in my mouth. Holy shit! I was in a coma? For how long?! I hope I can get off of this horrid machine. I thought to myself.

"Okay, you're up, so, we're going to take this out nice and slow, don't try and talk right away. Your throat is going to hurt at first, but the feeling will soon go away. On the count of three... one... two... three..." He said and once he got it all the way out, I literally gasped for air. Thankfully he said that it was normal.

After he gave me some ice cream, and a bottle of water, I could talk again. Thank fucking god! I said to myself as I pointed at Phil. The doctor, strange man, nurses, and cops all looked to see what or who I was pointing at.

Phil gave me a loo before realizing people were staring at him. Oops! The one cop came to me, and said, "So, you're saying he did this to you?" The one cop asked, and I nodded.

The same cop looked at the strange man and said, "Well, since I can clearly see that his living situation isn't very good for a young man like himself, he's going with Mr. Jackson here. Once he is able to leave the hospital of course!" The cop said, and the strange man nodded.

"You sir, are under arrest for child abuse to the first degree. Endangerment of a minor in the first degree. Everything you say will be held against you in the court of law. Do you understand?" The cop said as they caught up with Phil. He tried running from them when they told him he was under arrest.

"I'm so sorry Joni!" My mom cried as they took Phil away. She's not fucking sorry. She's going to bail him out, and I know that for a fucking fact. She's too "in love" with him, and it's disgusting.

"No-No you're not fucking sorry, you're just going to end up taking him back, I just know it. So don't you dare give me that bull shit about "I'm so sorry Joni!" Because I fucking know you're not. I'm honestly glad I'm getting taken away. You won't even miss me." I honestly said, Giovanni's jaw dropped. He's never seen me this pissed off before, ever. But he knows it's the truth, and that's why he's not sticking up for my mom. For once, I'm actually right, and she's wrong. She's fucking wrong.

"Fine. If you really want to fucking believe it! Because I am going to take him back. Bye Joni!" She snaps, and storms out of the room. By this time, it's just me, the strange man, the one cop, and Giovanni. I felt someone kiss my forehead, and when I looked up, it was Giovanni.

"Just call if you need me Joni. I'm serious. You're still my little brother, and I'll always love you. No matter what. Love you Joni." He kissed my forehead.

(A WEEK LATER)

"So, now you're a little better, and since you're still not healing from your wounds, we're going to change you." My foster father said.

"Wait change me? Change me how?" I asked, simply because I didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

"Have you not noticed? We're vampires!" He says as he flashes me his fangs. Oh! That explains a lot! I said to myself as I gave it a thought. Maybe it won't be so bad?

"Are you ready?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yes. Yes I am." I say, and he grabs my neck. He bends it, and he leans hi-

(BACK TO REALITY)  
"JONI!"

"HUH! WHAT!?" I say as I jump from my seat at the kitchen table.

"You okay? You've been starting to freak me out. You've been staring at our empty refrigerator for about an hour. Everything okay?" Jess, my best friend asked me.

"Yeah. I'm just really hungry."

"You're always hungry. Now let's go! Warped Tour is in town!" Jess said, and I jumped up.

Yeah, maybe I'm not okay after all.


	2. Buss Wonderland {Jess}

I remembered passing the chain link fences on my way back where Joni and I crashed. It was technically squatting and illegal, but we did not bother ourselves with technicalities. When you're broke, have no job in a dom's world, and are two fertiles alone on their own, you get over technicalities real quick. A lot of things we did was illegal, but we did not concern ourselves about them. Everything we did was to just make it another day.

Joni and I wandered to the fairgrounds, scouring the fence for easy accessibility. We found that point in the furthest corner of the area behind the amphitheater. Guards would be patrolling around parts like that, however, so we moved fast. I dropped down first and searched for a crowd to hide in as Joni climbed over. I pulled him along with a group of school kids - humans - but they did not seen to care about us. It was just like how I knew humans to be: oblivious.

They never change...

They were almost bovine, it was ridiculous. How do you not know the child you picked up off the streets was a fucking vampire? Humans were just unbelievably naive and dim.

Joni and I eventually broke off from our temporary pack of discretion to sneak around. We could not go to the concession stands, but we could meander deeper into the fairgrounds. We were rather skillful when it came to stealth by now; we stole things to live, but there were a lot of guards around this particular spot. It just looked like a massive parking lot for buses, but all the names painted across each vehicle told me they were the bands'.

"Shit..." Joni swore breathlessly. "It's fucking Bus Wonderland..."

"There are bound to be open windows," I started kicking into hungry thief mode as I scurried around the gated lot.

There was also bound to be holes in fences, apparently. I looked over at Joni in disbelief. What luck! What idiot thought it was okay to leave a massive fucking opening in the only wall protecting the bands from overzealous fans? I did not question it further and pushed against the broken links to separate them even more from the pole. Joni held it for me to squeeze through and I repeated the process with him.

Joni suddenly jammed his elbow in my side and rammed his body against mine to get me to move. I barely saw the yellow uniform of a guard as he turned the corner, and we disappeared into a world of buses.

"I..." Joni seemed lost.

I was too, honestly. I had absolutely no idea where we were in relation to where we came in nor where anyone else was. We avoided the sound of voices and scuffling feet, but it only had us going deeper into this maze of metal and tires.

"I don't know where we are," he eventually finished.

"Me neither, keep going," I pushed him forward as I heard the shuffle of gravel.

As grass became more congested, we found ourselves in a seemingly quiet part of Bus Wonderland. Joni stopped me.

"S'open," he pointed to a bus with wide open doors.

"Probably because someone's in there," I tried to warn him off but I could not even hear any sound from within.

However, Joni was already gone. He had the stubborn habit of not listening once his mind was made up. I fought whether or not to follow him or wait, but his dismissive wave as he disappeared inside released me to go on my own search. I was not too happy about it, either.

Just don't get into trouble. I attempted psychic communication in vain.

I walked around, testing silent doors while looking for carelessly open windows. I nearly fell flat on my ass when one of the doors actually swung out as I pulled. I stared in a daze for a tense moment, preparing for someone to come out but, for all intents and purposes, the bus was empty. I peeked inside: it was quiet and darkened by the shadow play of fading sunlight.

I stepped inside, navigating to the little fridge in a small kitchen area. I cautiously opened it with one finger, as if it would somehow make it less dangerous to be there. I only got a peak before I heard a curtain move further back. I jumped up so suddenly the refrigerator door snapped shut on its own with a crisp clap.

Shit.

I began backing away slowly as to not alert the person to my presence any more. I was just too slow getting back to the door when a dom walked out to confront me. He jolted in surprise, eyes giving off a quick flash of red.

Fuck! I ran.

"Hey!" He chased me.

Maybe I should have taken my own advice on not getting into trouble...

I fled back into the maze hoping I could lose him somewhere, but my area of movement was limited to where people were not. I could not risk getting a whole damned parade of doms on me. I would never get out.

I passed the bus Joni had gone into, the door now closed. I may have been questioning, worrying more had I not been busy running for my life. Good thing street life prepares you for tests of speed and endurance.

I took some baffling turns that disoriented me and skirted around vehicles I heard sounds from. I never lost him for a second. I could not tell if he was just focusing on my footsteps or if he was really that experienced as a hunter.

I skid to a startled halt as I rounded a bus and found myself facing the corner of the fence. I was surrounded on all sides, either by the damned fence, noisy vehicles, or the dom. He slipped around the bus calmly, not even running after me at this point. It struck me with all the potential reasons for his sudden relaxation with my capture.

Had he managed to herd me into the corner? Did he know I did not know where I was going? Did he know where I was heading? Had I made my path that obvious?

He approached me boldly, a worrisome ease in his movements that left me paralyzed. I had backed myself further into the corner, my back against the fence, fingers looped in between the links. All I could do was stare and hope he did not feel aggressive.

"I..." I wanted to defuse him before he tried to kill me. "I'm sorry..."

He did not say anything in response, but he stopped closing in on me. He was close enough to reach out and touch, assuming I wanted to lose an arm. He was a predator, alright. His eyes were sharp, two storming orbs of blue that tracked my face, my feet, my hands. His breathing was even. His body was built to be agile, to catch prey, and his smaller size probably did not affect his performance. I knew for a fact that being smaller than your aggressor could just as easily be spun into an advantage they could not overcome as simply. He was not much bigger than me, unfortunately. He would have surely caught me if I tried to get around him.

I found myself staring death in the face, but his body, his eyes, something clicked inside me. My cheeks heated up under his collected gaze. His shoulders squared, I pressed harder against the fence hoping it would break. His breath became less even, but his eyes stayed the same. He took a step towards me, I straightened against the links and lowered my head.

He hovered me, "you smell sweet."

My gaze flew up to his in shock. I what?

I wanted to ask, but I whimpered instead. And it was all just smooth sailing from there, obviously, as his hand rose to my throat and his thumb dug into the space just under the hinge of my jaw. I flinched in response, temperature rising. No one touched me there, I never let them. However, this was different. He was calculated in his motions, analyzing me like a lab experiment. His thumb rubbed a small circle as he tilted my head, my breath hitched, gritted my teeth, and shut my eyes.

He moved his hand and I looked again. His eyes were dark and I knew what was coming next. The red glow out-shined the ultramarine glimmer to reveal just how badly my hormones were affecting him. Then, his head dipped down and his lips connected to that spot under my jaw. I knocked my head back upon immediate reaction, feeling his fingers hook into the links close to mine and pull in the fence, forcing me against him.

His fangs dragged across my skin, stirring me into grabbing him, no need for the fence. His arms wrapped around me as he punctured my neck, retracted and bit me again. I clung tightly to him as he left bite marks along my flesh, slipping his fangs into each wound at least twice before moving on. The lower he got, the higher my temperature rose, the more daring I became. I had buried my face in his shoulder and shuddered, quivering in his grasp. Then, I wanted a piece of him.

I dug my fangs into his collar, felt him slam me against the fence, and then he started to drink.


	3. "My Italian Fertile" {Joni}

Once I'm in this random tour bus, I can smell something, and it smells like another vampire. Not just any vampire, a Dom. I shouldn't be in here, I really shouldn't be in here, but I'm really hungry. I seriously need food, and I attend to get food.

As I make my way to a cupboard, I got a message from Jess, Just don't get into trouble. I couldn't help myself from laughing, does he not know me? I always get away from trouble! So it's no problem, I just have to be careful, and listen to sounds and smells.

"Cheese Its!" I smiled to myself as I opened the box, and grabbed a handful of Cheese Its.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?!" Someone snapped, and I instantly jumped. Shit! So much for good luck!

"Answer me, or I will be forced to fuck you. Then kill you. But if you tell me, then all I have to do is fuck you." the guy said randomly, and I was confused. All I know was this guy was a Dom.

"Excuse me?" I snap, my inner attitude leaking out, and I could tell he was pissed. That's when the door opened, and three more vampires came in. Two more Doms, and a fertile. I'm so fucking screwed, I wish Jess was here to talk them out of killing me, but unfortunately he's not here.

"Everything okay in here Mikey?" The shortest one asked, and he looked back at them.

He nodded and said, "I think I might just spare this little, Italian, cute fertile, and keep him as my fuck buddy. What do you think?" This made my jaw drop, and I was way too shocked to say anything about it.

"Hm, he is cute enough, but if you don't want him, I'll keep him!" The shortest one said, and Mikey laughed.

"No, he's mine, I saw him first, I want to taste him first." Mikey said, and that made me shake. I don't want to be some sort of "fuck buddy" with him, especially when I don't agree with him.

I wasn't thinking, and I charged past all four of them, but I was soon stopped by him snapping his fingers. I really should have thought about this. I say to myself, and Mikey laughed. He was enjoying himself! That bastard!

"Are you stupid? My brother is a monster when someone tries to run away from him. You're dead, little Italian fertile!" The shortest one laughed as the other three started walking out of the tour bus.

I'm already dead!

"Now Joni, you do realize that I'm going to fuck you?" He asked, and I nodded. I couldn't even speak for some odd reason, and I'm never speechless. I always say what's on my mind, at all times. Even if it's the truth, because sometimes, the truth hurts.

"Come on Joni, speak to me!" Mikey demanded as he snapped his fingers. I closed my eyes, waiting for something bad to happen, but when I opened them, I was tied to a bed.

"Now, I just want you to know, that I'm into BDSM. Just to let you know. And if you don't want this to be your punishment for snooping around my band's bus, then that's okay, and there's always option B." Mikey smiled, and his smile gave me the chills.

"Wha-What's option B?" I asked, and he laughed.

Mikey licked his lips before answering, "I kill you, and I have my good friend Ricky kill your good friend! But I don't think you want that do you? Because before I kill you, I'm fucking you hard. Without prep. So you might as well tell me what you want before I make your decision for you! And trust me, you're not going to like the choice I choose, for you."

I gulped, and thought about it for a minute. My scent filling the room because of how nervous, and horny he was making me. So I took a deep breath and said, "I'll pick option A." That made Mikey smiled.

He snapped his fingers, and this time, we were both naked.

Okay, so I might not have the biggest penis around town, but it's not that small! The reason why I'm saying this is because Mikey got on the bed, and started calling my cock a "wet noodle." Whatever that means, because I honestly have no why the fuck he's calling it that, but it's whatever.

"Shut up! It's not a wet noodle! It's a fucking penis!" I snapped, and that made Mikey extremely mad, because he literally jump in the air, and when he landed, he landed on me.

"Fuck!" I yelled in pain, and I pulled against the restraints. That only made them tighter than they were before. He laughed at my pained reaction. I guess he thinks this is really funny, but we all know, it's not even close to funny.

"Oh just shut your mouth. God damn. I can smell that you're enjoying this, and that it's turning you on! So quit acting like you don't!" He screamed, and it made me feel sick. He snapped his fingers, and the feeling went away. Thank god!

"You smell devine!" Mikey whispered in my ear before grazing his fangs against my neck. Oh god, not this again. I had to deal with it once, and I don't want to deal with it again. It's way too much for me to handle, but it's either option A or option B.

"Can you just fuck me already? So I can leave?" I ask in a sassy tone, and I could feel him smile against my neck.

"Hm? You smell really different from other fertile's? Why is that Joni?" Mikey asked, and I froze up. Shit! How did he? No one ever? What the hell?

As he was waiting for his answer, he trailed his fingertips against my smooth chest. Mikey had a little hair on his chest, but not a lot. As soon as Mikey reached my cock, he started to lightly run his fingertips along my shaft. It felt so fucking good, oh fuck.

"Please." I begged, and Mikey laughed.

"I want an answer, or I'm just going to keep touching you like this. You might want to tell me now. I've got all night." Mikey whispered in my ear before bringing his hand back up to my chest, and slapping me as hard as he could.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I again, pulled on the restraints out of habit. This time, the ropes tightened even more than last time.

"Okay, I ask you questions, and you just nod your head, or shake your head. Got it? And if you don't, I'm going to slap you, hard." Mikey said, and I nodded.

"Good, my little Italian fertile." Mikey praised me, and that actually made me feel special, for some odd reason.

"Now, were you born a vampire?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Did you come here to pick a fight with any of us?" he asked, and I shook my head again.

"Did you come here for food?" This time, I nodded. He smiled at me before moving, and getting in between my tied up legs.

Mikey snapped his fingers again, and this time nothing happened, but when he lined himself up, his head was cold and wet. He must of lubed himself up then, because I'm pretty sure he didn't have me suck his dick.

"Ready for me? It's only going to hurt for a couple of seconds. I promise you." He assured, and all of a sudden he slammed in. What the actual fuck?! This doesn't hurt a little, this shit hurts a lot!

"Fuckin' liar!" I yelled in pain, and all Mikey did was laugh.

"Well, I'm no Angel, so!" He laughed as he stayed in place. He was waiting for me to get comfortable. Aw! How sweet of his lying ass!

"You can move now Mikey!" I moaned as it started feeling really good.

"You will only call me Sir bitch!" Mikey demanded as he slapped my chest.

"Fuck!" I screamed as he started moving as fast as he possibly could. Damn, he can move fast!

That's when he started jerking me off, his hand squeezing my shaft as he moved faster. It felt really good, and it was like I was on cloud nine.

"Oh fuck!" Mikey moaned as he started pulling my shoulder length brown hair.

"Sir!" I moaned as I felt my scent release, and that has never happened to me before.

"Yeah, you like that? I want your slut ass to come for me. Got it?" he asked, and I nodded.

Then, he pounded my spot at least ten times, and it felt fucking amazing. I was so close to coming, and he knew it too.

One last thrust, and I've gone to heaven. I explode all over my stomach, and Mikey's hand. As I finish, I feel him release into me.

"Fuck. You know, I'm gonna give you my number. Call me whenever, and I'll be there pronto." Mikey said as he gained his breath back.

He snapped his fingers, and I was untied, and fully clothed, along with him.

"See you around my Italian boy." He said as he slapped my ass.

Now, I seriously have to go find Jess! I said to myself as I latched onto the piece of paper he gave me with his number on it.

Bless me!


End file.
